Words Can Break Your Heart
by Daemon Wings
Summary: A NaNoWriMo submission An Usul named Cakayia Cyan is in Neoschool. Partnered in science with the class klutz, Jenko Kattar, things suddenly build in ways completly unexpected.


This isn't your typical cheeseburger and fries type of story. It's more of a jalapeño nachos and cheese type of story. Emphasis on the 'cheese'. Believe me, I had to live it. And looking back, it's the cheesiest time of my life.

It's dry, but it's colorful. At times it's haunting, others it's mysterious. It's a love story about two unlikely characters, and then the one lonely soul trying to find what he wanted. Whether I was happy about it or not.

But most of all, it's the story of how I aced science.

Let me introduce myself: I'm Cakayia Cyan, and I'm an Usul. Look it up on the net, folks! I have two sisters, a Kacheek named Fennii and an Aisha named Aaora.

I'm that girl who sits in the front row, quietly takes notes, and looks like a crayon. I have dark blue eyes, vibrant blue hair, and golden tan skin. I used to wear this red tank top with a yellow sun, from Sun Shore (Fennii bought it for me as a Christmas present) and these faded, pale jeans. Needless to say, the crayon look has left.

I'm kind of shy, or at least I used to be. It's because I wasn't like the other girls at school. I never had a boyfriend. I did, however, have a _best _friend. She's an Usul, too, and she's painted Usuki but Claire's not shallow like that. No, she's a really loyal friend, and she's always there for you.

Now that you have a glimpse of my life, Take a peek at how that all came crashing down. Science. Science ruined my life.

We were assigned a project, about anything we learned during class that year. But, we had partners. Don't get me wrong, if Claire and I were working together, none of this would have happened. My life wouldn't have shattered, but it wouldn't have been rebuilt either. So I wouldn't trade my partner for anything.

At the time I would have. I got stuck with none other than Jennko Kattar, a sea green Gelert that's clumsy and rather distant. He was always day dreaming about things. Now I know what they were, but you'll have to read my story to find out, just like I had to live my life to find out.

* * *

"Cakayia Cyan, you will be working with Jennko Kattar," our teacher, a blue Lupe named Mioziki (but we just call her Mio, or Mrs. Angel, her official name) told the class that day. I hit my head on the desk, letting out a loud groan as people started laughing. Looking across the room, I saw the Gelert, slowly sharpening a pencil to stall time. I could tell he was embarrassed, I would have been. Heck, I was!

"You will be doing a project on DNA and RNA, alright?" Mrs. Angel continued, then flipped pages in her planner and read off the next pair.

"Hey, Kai."

"Hi, Jennko." I started to shuffle through the papers in my binder, trying to find a blank sheet and my favorite blue pencil. I looked down to my lap, to my faded and pale blue jeans, then back up to him.

"So, DNA-RNA 'eh?" he mumbled, sitting next to me as Mrs. Angel announced that we were to sit next to our partners, and laying his brunette head on the wooden desk. His hazel eyes were half closed and glassy as I could tell his mind was elsewhere.

"Yeah… You, um… want to make a model?" I asked, examining the dull lead on my pencil after I found it, and scribbling our names in the upper left corner of the paper. I could see Jennko's eyes close completely, after he nodded faintly.

"Wake up, lazy!" I laughed, softly smacking his head. He jolted up right, and his face flushed cherry red from embarrassment.

"Ooh, Jennko likes you, Cakayia!" Claire joked as she passed my desk on her way to sharpen her own pencil. "A cherry cheek Katie!" We burst out laughing, but Jennko stayed silent, glaring at my best friend.

At our old school, there was this Araca named Katie. Her usually soft white cheeks would violently blush cherry red whenever she was near a boy she liked, and the hue would darken if she was asked about him, or talked to him. We would always kindly joke about it with her, and eventually we called it a 'cherry cheek Katie'.

"Shuddup, Claire. No one asked you!" Jennko spat, starting to file through a few black folders in his own binder.

"Jennko, are you okay?" I asked him. This wasn't like him, to act this way. I've known him since the sixth grade, and he was always a very kind and quiet kid. But now….

I looked close to see if his ears would start steaming, like in all those cartoons, but no such luck. He shook his head, though, and I saw a glimmer of a small tear forming in his hazel eyes.

"No, not really. I'm always the butt of the joke, the one getting picked on, even if they didn't mean it. I'm starting to get sick of it!" he whispered, trying to make sure no one else could hear him. I was shocked. I had no idea.

"People make fun of you that bad? That often?" I replied keeping my voice down as well. He nodded again, and I found myself starting to doodle on my paper. "I'm so, so sorry. I had no idea that—"

"Don't feel sorry for me."

He kept flipping through folder after folder until he found a thin notebook, a majority of the pages had been ripped out and the cover had seen better days.

I remember when I had a journal like that.

He started skimming the pages, looking for a blank piece. I saw a pattern in the book. They were all drawings. All drawings of an Usul.

An Usul with long pigtails.

An Usul with side swept bangs.

An Usul with bright eyes, and a cheery, smiling face.

But then Jennko saw my wandering eyes and hastily shut the notebook, stuffing it into his backpack.

"S-sorry," I whispered, the embarrassment of getting caught stealing my voice. I expected him to blow up at me, tell me to mind my own business, but instead he just smiled broadly, a soft pink glow returning to his cheeks.

"It's fine. They're just a few doodles. But c'mon, we have a project…..to…." His eyes were now the ones wandering to my paper, the one where I had been absent mindedly doodling.

"Do….?"

I looked down myself, shocked by what greeted my sitting on the printed blue lines of the sheet. It was a drawing of him, filing through the folders (Hey, he was skimming through them for a while, what did you expect me to draw?) and then a few make-shift replicas of the sketches in his own notebook. The reproductions were horrible beyond recognition.

"What the he—" I started, but a hand was over my mouth in a heartbeat.

"Is it G rated?" Mrs. Angel asked me, more of a command to shut up and start working on the stinking project. Now _my_ cheeks were the ones that were blushing. Now _I_ was the one being laughed at.

I looked back to Jennko, and he looked away from the paper quickly. I crumpled it into a ball, throwing it into a near-by trash can.

She shoots? She scores.

* * *

"Kai!"

I turned at the sound of the familiar voice, her strong British accent striking out to let me know my sister Fennii was running up behind me. Pausing, she caught up to my side and started bombarding me with rapid fire questions.

"Kai! Guess who's just been talking about you?" She was _waaaaay_ too excited for her own good.

"Um…. Claire?" I replied with a shrug of my golden shoulders, half knowing my answer was wrong. I didn't particularly care.

Fennii shook her head, still smiling. Was her face stuck that way….? Was _that_ the big news?

"Who then?" I asked her, slightly hesitant. She smiled brighter.

"Jennko!" she exclaimed, jumping up and down, waving her arms in the air. Why was she so excited again? This wasn't such a big deal. Her large brown eyes were twinkling as my own dark blue were clouded.

Sighing, I gave in. Time for that wall, the wall that separated me from the jungle of a world that thrives on gossip, to come down. "What's he saying?"

Fennii smiled again.

* * *

Being in class with him again was rather awkward. Knowing how he felt, what he was saying, it made things slightly uncomfortable. It seemed he felt the same way.

"Hey Kai," he had whispered, not bothering to look at me. I didn't look at him either. We were in that "This is awkward, so I'm going to ignore you hoping it'll go away" phase. Let me tell you: THIS DOES NOTHING.

"Hi, Jennko."

Out if the corner of my eye, it seemed he was concerned. And then further away I saw Claire, pretending to look sympathetic, as she mouthed, "Trouble in paradise?"

I wanted to strangle her.

_He's just my lab partner. He's just my lab partner._

"Cakayia?"

I snapped back to reality to find Jennko waving his hand in front of my face. I slapped it away, and turned to face the other direction.

Then all of a sudden, I heard a crash, and laughter, and I couldn't help but look over to see what had happened.

Oh no. Oh God no.

"Jennko, you idiot!" I shouted through giggles, watching his face turn red as he scrambled to get the colored cotton balls that were falling off of the table. He looked up at me and smiled like this was all a plan to get me to laugh and I couldn't help but smile back through my fit of giggles.

"Cakayia, it's what I do. Might as well get used to it, we'll never get this project done!" Jennko replied, his face still flushed as he crawled across the classroom floor reaching this way and that to grab the rainbow of cotton littering the tiles.

"Cakayia, Jennko! Pick those up and get back to work!"

As if we weren't doing that before.

* * *

I sighed deeply, walking up to the wooden door to Jennko's house. Why was I so nervous? I'd been to his house before, we've been up all night working on (and destroying) our science project for a couple of weeks now. So what was wrong with _this moment? _

Closing my dark blue eyes for a moment, I knocked on the door a few times, the sounds echoing throughout the house. The door slid ajar, and I stepped back out of shock. Since when do people leave their doors open all the time? And more importantly, why was I, Cakayia Cyan, getting the urge to let myself in?

Pushing my conscience aside I stepped into my lab partner's house, scanning the seemingly empty room.

"Jennko, you here?" I asked, my voice echoing across the walls in a rather eerie way. Shivering I blinked, and scanned the room again.

Then I saw him, face down in red carpet. Thing is, Jennko's house has _white _carpet. That can't be good.

"Jennko!" I screamed, dropping the bags I had in my arms that held our project. "Oh dear God, Jennko!"

I could feel the tears flooding into my eyes, starting to burn as I tried to keep them in. The pain in my eyes wasn't as bad as the pain in my heart, and I couldn't figure out why. _He's just my lab partner, why am I so freaked out? _Tucking my blue hair behind one of my ears, I finally broke down and shattered. I pulled my phone out of my back pocket and tried to dial 9-1-1, my hands shaking with the fear of what might have happened, what _might _happen.

"Hello, 9-1-1, how may we help you?"

"I-It's my friend! Please, we need an ambulance, he's unconscious, and he's bleeding!" I screamed, crying my eyes out. Part of me was glad Jennko was unconscious, he couldn't see me shatter, couldn't watch me fall to pieces.

"Can you feel a pulse?"

"I…um….hold on," I cried, barely audible. Reaching down to Jennko's body to find a pulse. "Oh my god…"

"Sweetie, we need the address. Where are you?"

"At his house?!" I screamed. Wasn't it obvious? "Oh, wait. We're in Neopia Central! Oh god, what's the house number?" I said, covering my mouth with the other hand.

"Honey?"

"9….77…? 977….2…" I slapped my head, sobbing. Jennko was going to die, probably was dead, because of me. "048! 9772048!" I shouted, looking out the window.

"What's the street name?" she asked.

"Um…I…I don't know!" I sobbed.

"Honey, you need to walk outside and get the street name," the woman n the line told me calmly. How in the world is she so calm? This is an emergency!

"I can't leave him here!" I replied.

"You need to! He'll be fine!"

I sighed, and ran outside, and read the street-sign in tears. "Market Place Boulevard! It's Market Place Boulevard!"

"Alright, we're on our way. Go back in and stay with your friend, alright sweetie?" replied the woman, hanging up and leaving me there. I walked back inside, waiting with Jennko until I heard the sirens.

I wiped my tears away and watched him being carried away to the hospital, slowly running out of tears and falling into a dead, awkward calm. My eyes were bloodshot, I could tell, just as I knew that my face was stained with the tears and I could tell that my hair was a mess. But it always is, there's no question about that. I took one last sniffle before I turned my back on the scene and walked away. Or at least I tried.

"Cakayia? Cakayia what's—"

"Not now." I trudged up the stairs, my eyes glazed over and my skin pale. Fennii, my sister, looked at me, her face concerned. I didn't care. I didn't want anyone sorry for me. I just wanted to be sorry for myself. Most of all, I wanted them to be sorry for Jennko.

He's the one who died.

Not me.

* * *

I woke up screaming my head off a few days later. The same dream kept haunting me.

I was in this dark forest, my head hung as I made my way down the path. Ahead of me I could see the silhouette of someone running away. They turned their head back to look at me, and all at once I knew.

Brown, ruffled hair. Hazel eyes. Sea-green skin. And then he shouted my name, his voice warped with fear. What was going on? Why was he so scared?

I raised my arm, and steadied it with the other. Then I shot him. And then I woke up.

* * *

((Jennko's Point Of View))

"Cakayia? Cakayia!" I shouted, running towards her, smiling stupidly. I can't help it, I'm an idiot, always have been.

Her head was down, her frame frozen. "Cakayia? What's wrong…?" I asked, slowly reaching out to her. She jerked away, her right arm a lot more sensitive. "Did you hurt your arm?" I asked again, trying to figure out what was going on.

She looked up and glared at me, teeth bared and her usually beautiful blue eyes were now angered and red. I stepped back, in the back of my mind I knew what was going to happen. I wished it wouldn't.

"Cakayia, no! Why?" I shouted, stepping back further as she raised her right arm, and I noticed the onyx gun in her small hand. Eyes wide and scared as ever, I turned and ran.

But I didn't get far before I heard the gun shot. The next thing I knew everything was white, and I could hear this fast-paced beep in the background of ambient voices. Sitting up and rubbing the back of my head, I looked around.

Then, a brunette Uni walked into the room, clutching a clipboard ad looking rather nervous. Seeing me, she then let out a sigh of relief. I saw her dress, and her hat, and knew at once who she was, and where I was.

"The….the Neopia County Hospital…? But why?"

* * *

((Cakayia's Point Of View))

"Cakayia Cyan?"

I looked up; my vision blurred, and raised my hand rather pathetically. A multi-colored blur nodded, and looked left of me and my heap of miserable despair.

"Jennko Kattar?"

All right, you know what happens next. I shatter, all over again. Claire, my best friend, looks over to me, and I try and smile for her. It's the least I can do. She nods at me, and I can see a tear or two gather in her eyes, too. She looks back to the front while twirling one of her purple braids in her hand, the vibrant lime streaks seeming to fade.

"Kai!"

I look to my right, and see none other than Casona, Jennko's best friend. "What?"

"Pass this to Jennko," he whispers, waving a folded piece of paper in the air by my hand. I shut my eyes tight, holding back the tears. "What's wrong?"

"He's not here, you dope! Kai's not that 'cheery' about it, either, so just shut up Casona! No one wants to hear from you, you just make everything worse!" I hear someone shout. When I open my eyes, I can barely see her, but sure enough Claire is out of her seat, her long braids out of their normal position (which is lying on her shoulders) and her brown eyes in flames. Of course, not literally, but still. It was cool.

"Th-thanks Claire."

"No problem."

* * *

"Aaora! No!" I shouted, as my other sister, Aaora, dragged me through the busy halls.

"Why not, Kai? Besides, you'll thank me later!" Aaora replied, smiling brightly as her auburn hair bounced behind her. My own blue locks just sat there, as depressed as I was. And I still couldn't find out why I was so depressed in the first place. _He was just my lab partner. It shouldn't be such a big deal._

In the distance, I could her muffled shouts and conversations, and looking back it seemed half the student body was stampeding some poor kid. I heard a few things, like: "Where've you been?" and, "I was so worried!" as well as, "I can't believe you skipped for weeks!" and the occasional, "Hello!" I decided to put it behind me, but Aaora just pulled me into the swarm.

"So, what happened?" called out a girl, I saw as a brown Pteri.

"I'm not sure…" The voice sounded familiar. No…it couldn't be…..

I walked out of the swarm, tears in my eyes again. Where did all this water come from?! I wiped my eyes on my arm and swiftly made my way down the hall.

"Cakayia?! Come back!" Aaora shouted. I ignored her.

"Cakayia? Cakayia's _here?_" asked the same voice as before. No, it couldn't be. He was dead, wasn't he?

"Kai! It's Jennko!" Aaora shouted one last time, and I froze. It was. He was here, now. A smile creeping onto my face I dropped my backpack right there and turned to see him, sure enough, pushing his way out of the cloud of people and seeing me.

Once again my eyes were flooded with tears, but this time for a whole other reason. "Jennko…." I whispered, and then he smiled at me and we ran to each other. It felt like the right thing to do, after he almost died and I almost went emo. No matter how cheesy or corny, or lame it might have looked, it felt right. But then the incredible, incredibly _unexpected, _happened,as he put his hand on my cheek and he kissed me.

Right there in the middle of the hall, right there in front of all those people, my _lab partner _kissed me. But the most frightening of all, it may have been one of the best things that ever happened to me. EVER. I heard a few people gasp, some laugh, and others storm off in anger, or tears. Letting myself relax, as I had been tensed up by the surprise, I kissed him back, and I could see Aaora smile smugly, even though my eyes were closed.

_I'll get you for this, Aaora. And when I do, I'll make you eat lots and lots of cake._

* * *

"Hey Kai!"

"Hey, Jennko!" I replied, hugging him.

"Alright, alright. Sorry to break up the love fest, but in light of recent events," Mioziki, our science teacher, told me as she walked into the classroom, "and by that I mean your new relationship," with that the class started laughing, "Cakayia, you have been re-assigned. You will be working with Kevin Hardin."

I looked behind me at the class, trying to find Kevin. "Um... Who's Kevin?" I asked, giving up.

Mio sighed, and gestured at the door. A shadow Usul, his curly black hair and green eyes turning to look at all of us, stood in the doorway. I had never seen a Shadow Usul; it's supposed to be extremely bad luck if you do. One is in the Gallery of Evil, you know.

"_This_ is Kevin, Cakayia. Now Jennko, you will work with me. Let's go!" Mioziki finished, snapping her fingers as we all raced to get together our stuff and get out our projects.

"Err... Hi..." I said, as Kevin walked up and sat down in Jennko's old seat. I sighed and stood up, walking to the large white shelves on the other side of the room that held home to our projects. I grabbed the model that Jennko and I had worked so hard on, and brought it back to my desk.

"Hey! So, Cakayia, is it?" Kevin asked as I walked up. I nodded, trying to ignore him. I could finish this assignment on my own. "So, what are we working on?"

"WE are working on nothing. _I_ on the other hand, am working on a model of DNA and RNA, along with a written report on what they do. Okay?" I snapped back, glaring at him with a death stare and starting to look for my pencil. It always jumps away from me…

Kevin just blinked, speechless, or unable to think of a comeback. "You sure you don't want some help?"

"I'm fine," I replied, gathering the cotton balls.

"Jeez, cranky much? Looks like someone forgot to eat their Wheaties…" Kevin shot back, sitting down.

I rolled my eyes, starting to work. "Looks like someone forgot to eat their sanity…" I replied, without looking up. I regretted it; his reaction must have been priceless.

"Why are you being such a jerk?" he asked me, and that got me thinking. For like, two seconds. Then I remembered.

"Because you came in here, replaced my lab partner, who, I might add, is also my BOYFRIEND, and then you're trying to be all sweet and kind, but I'm not buying it, kiddo!" I blurted out, only halfway through what I wanted to say before I stopped myself, leaving it at that.

Kevin just looked at me, his face blank.

"Yeah, nice come-back," I stood up to get higher on the model, slipping cotton ball after cotton ball onto the wire frame of the model with difficulty. Solid, hole-less cotton ball, meet solid, hole dependant wire...

Kevin grabbed a notebook and began to write, explaining to me what he was doing when I, quite clearly, never asked.

"You know, November is National Novel Writing Month. I'm working on a book about a young girl, named Sharaya, who goes out with a boy named Johnro. But, this kid named Tevin walks into her life, and she ends up falling for him. Cool, eh?" Kevin started, smiling as he wrote page after page in the notebook.

"Um… sure…?" I didn't really pay attention as he rambled off about the complex plot, and how there were more than one climax, and all about the hidden personalities of the characters. I honestly didn't give a crap.

"Sounds interesting, huh?" Kevin asked, half an hour later.

Thinking hard (NOT!) I answered, "No."

"Oh well. When you read it…" he replied, starting off again, repeating every word he just said. When will the torture end???

"Kai?" Claire whispered, and I swear that she's a saint. "I need to talk to you after class," she said, and then walked back to her desk. I nodded, gave her a thumb's up, and then began again to work on the project before me.

I must have been insane for a moment, because I swear to God that model had laughed at me.

* * *

"Omigod, he is gorgeous! _Super-model _gorgeous! Can you believe that?" Claire sighed once we had left the classroom. I rolled my eyes.

"Sure, whatever."

Claire starred at me as if I had just announced that I was 8 months pregnant and smoked.

"'Sure, whatever'? What are you talking about?! He's _so_ dreamy!" Claire replied, leaning up against a gray locker as I laughed, turning the onyx black lock on my own locker.

"You know there's a Drama course here, right?" I asked her, stuffing my books and binder into the narrow confines of the steel locker and picking at the soft blue book cover on my thick, history text book. Pulling it out, I starting a miniature avalanche on books and papers.

"Yeah, but I already have my courses. Have all year, Kai!" Claire shot back, showing me the paper in her hands.

"Yet you still use it to find your classes?" I questioned her, smiling. She let out a loud groan, pulling her purple and lime braids down roughly.

"You can't deny that he's adorable," Claire said, bringing up the subject again after we'd turned a corner and left the hall. This time, I groaned, and paused to get a drink. Claire sighed, leaning against the cream paint of the obviously plaster 'bricks' on the wall as I leaned down towards the silver gleam of the fountain.

Pity on the Halloween Lupe that got thirsty at the Neopia County High School. Absolute pity.

I almost choked on the water I was sipping when Claire started off, _again_, about how 'cute' and 'sweet' and 'intelligent' Kevin was. I decided that I'd tell her my opinion.

"Claire, listen to me. Kevin What's-His-Face is _not_ sweet, _not _cuteand most_ definitely not _intelligent! If he was, he'd shut up about some novel he was writing the first time I told him I wasn't interested!" I told her, glancing up towards my left, towards her. I saw a flicker of a smile, and that was enough to satisfy me.

Faintly I heard music, and turning around I saw nothing, no one was there but me and Claire. I had stayed up all night listening to my MP3, I guess.

No, my MP3 was in my bag purse thing. Which was on my shoulder. And inside, my black MP3 player had mysteriously turned on.

Max volume, playing a song that was on an explicit, parental advisory album. That's not good, when you're next to a classroom, standing by a paper-thin wall! With a panic stricken face, I hastily reached for my bag, sliding down the wall and digging through layers of folded papers, and cords, and books, and chap stick until I found my little mica black monster and pressed the lit neon blue "pause/ play" button.

"What was that?" Claire asked, looking at me seated on the pearly clean tiles of the empty hallway.

A nervous, yet amused look on my face, I replied, "My little, mica black monster."

Without another word, I buried the thing within my mess of, well, everything. Standing up again, I dusted off my pale jeans and tugged down uselessly at my purple tank top. Claire patted my shoulder, waved good bye, and walked off in a hurry. I couldn't blame her, we were both late to class.

I gave a hefty sigh as well, dragging the thick strap of my bag over my golden tan shoulder and started my way down the empty hall, the click of my shoes echoing in the empty hallway. It was creepy, actually.

I finally found Mr. Warlock's room, and slowly opened the door to find our math teacher handing out a permission slip. My cheeks burning, I walked to my seat and slumped down, trying to be invisible. Man, I was going to be in _so much trouble……_

I was greeted with snickers from the other students, and a lovely pink slip from our teacher for my tardy. How delightful! I get to spend _more_ time at school… I rolled my eyes at the kids who found this so funny and slumped down further in my seat.

"Alright class! I have an announcement!" Mr. Warlock said, his voice firm with authority. "We are going on a field trip to the Hidden Tower. I'll need the written consent of your parents saying that you are allowed to take the Sky Boat to Faerieland, meaning actually _go_."

I couldn't help but giggle. I leaned towards a Grey Ixi named Zoey and whispered, "A Hidden Tower field trip? How will we know where it is?" She giggled, almost smiling.

Then I remembered something crucial. Something vital to my field-trip-attending-ness.

"My mom is gone," I announced, the words spilling out of my mouth before I could stop them. My face was blank as I said it, but now I was paralyzed with fear.

Aaora was going to kill me.

"I'm sorry?" Mr. Warlock replied, spinning around from the chalkboard to face me. "What did you say?"

What the –insert swear word of your choice here- was that lunatic teacher thinking? Was he _trying_ to make me fell miserable? It was bad enough saying it once, but now twice?! Tears falling down my face, I answered, "My mom isn't here anymore. She left us."

We all knew what I meant, that she'd left Neopia for her real home, Earth. But we didn't say it. The room was dead silent, actually. But me and my sisters, we were fine.

Aaora was old enough to take care of us, and Fennii even had a job to help her out. But my sisters were only 17, and were still in school with me. Well, not in my grade, but you know what I mean.

"So, who's your legal guardian, then?" Dravan Warlock asked me, breaking the silence of the classroom. Now I was sobbing.

"Me, and my sisters, Aaora and Fenii. We take care of ourselves," I replied sheepishly, feeling so incredibly stupid. I was just, spilling it all out in front of people who were willing to hold it against me for the rest of my life. How dumb can a girl get? I can assure you, not as idiotic as me.

No one had known about our mom having to leave. She didn't want to go, but stereotypically enough, the landlord forced her out. We couldn't afford to all go with her, so we kids had to stay here and live in a small apartment that was paid for by the city taxes. Lucky us, eh?

If a twig had snapped right then, I swear that all of us would have jumped through the drywall ceiling. I had run out of tears, since those last few words I had spoken were barely audible. My eyes decided that my face would love to encounter the running of the _tears_. So I had cried like the wind.

"I see. Well, your oldest sibling?"

"Aaora," I answered automatically. Yay! I'm now a monotone robot!

"Aaora? Alright, just have her sign it. Is that okay, Cakayia?" Mr. Warlock asked, causing the class to burst out laughing. I nodded, biting my lip and trying to keep back "The Running Of The Tears" round two...

* * *

**A/N: **_More coming soon, this is still a work in progress. Enjoy what's here, though!_

_.:Daemon Wings_


End file.
